


Children's Games

by Tstul006



Series: Submission Files [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tstul006/pseuds/Tstul006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Gwen to suggest a game and not consider the consequences it could have on Ianto. Oh well, he should probably thank her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just playing with them.

**Ianto's POV**

I will never understand Gwen Cooper's fascination with children's games. It is just like her to suggest we play one and not consider the consequences such a game could have on me.

"Who'd you last snog," she said as everyone sat down to eat in the boardroom. Everyone, including myself let out a groan. "Come on," Gwen chirped, "just a bit of fun. Look I will go first. Mine was Rhys." Well there's a surprise, I thought bitterly.

"Come on, Tosh who was yours?" Gwen continued despite the fact that no one wanted to play.

Tosh looked around at all of us clearly uncomfortable her eyes stopping on Owen longer than necessary. Finally she took a deep breathe the blurted out, "Owen."

Owen looked up from his pizza caught my eye and winked ever so slightly before speaking, "Tosh are you sure." I snuck a peek at Jack to see his reaction he just grinned and slightly shook his head. I resisted the urge to cross my arms across my chest and pout like a child. I was certain that if Tosh had said my name instead Jack would have given me a look that promised things to come, but it was to be expected. Owen and he were equals in this little confusing relationship of ours.

"Yes, Christmas eve, I had mistletoe," she confirmed.

"You haven't had a snog since Christmas," Owen said.

Tosh shook her head. "So who was yours," Tosh said casually to Owen.

Owen took a sip of his beer then grinned at Gwen. Her face turned white. "Gwen," he said.

I quickly checked Jack's reaction this time. Still no hint of jealousy, I was more than jealous for the both of us. I glared slightly at Owen. He just glared back as if daring me to reveal our secret in front of the girls. I felt Jack's hand move slowly over my thigh and I replaced my usual non- caring mask I wore in front of Tosh and Gwen.

"Jack?" Owen asked. Jack's hand brushed over my groin and he lightly squeezed. I tried not to squirm. "Are we counting non-human life forms," Jack said deflecting the question. Everyone laughed.

"So what about you Ianto," Gwen said. I stared up at her praying she couldn't tell what Jack was doing to me under the table.

"Melissa, my girlfriend from University," I answered her. It was the truth. Yesterday was Thursday one of my free nights. A night I can do what I want, to an extent as long as I'm home by a certain time. I had bumped in to Melissa at a pub gotten a little drunk and snogged her senseless outside the gents.

"Tell me you have snogged someone since University," Gwen teased.

"No saw her last night actually," I said trying to avoid Owen's glare. Jack moved his hand to my thigh and squeezed it tight. It took all my self-control not to yell out. Yep I was in trouble.

 

**TW-TW-TW**

I was tempted to make a run for it after dinner, but I knew that would only make my fate worse. I know what you must be thinking. Just lie and say it was a cover story. I would but Jack would be able to tell then he would strap me to his fancy alien lie detector and my fate would again be much worse. I sighed heavily as I watched Tosh retreat out the tourist centers door. I sat down and tried to mentally prepare myself for what I knew was going to be a long night.

Suddenly I heard the crack of my communications unit coming on. "Now," was the only word Jack said, but I understood perfectly what he wanted. I made my way down to the hub in the oversized elevator. I willed it to move at a slower pace. It didn't. Soon a slight ping announced my arrival. I walked slowly to the cog door and pressed the button to open it. Jack and Owen stood on the other side of the door both standing in their dominate poses. I walked a few paces into the hub then fell to my knees into a submissive pose, knowing good and well it wouldn't make it easier on me but trying none the less.

I heard one of them walk closer to me, it was Owen, I could tell by the smell of his aftershave. He knelt in front of me and gently lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Was that a true story?" he asked calmly.

I knew I should behave, but something about Owen always made me spit out backtalk before I could stop myself. Plus I'm pretty sure he loves my backtalk. "The one about you and Gwen, or the one about you and Tosh," I said with defiance. Owen slapped me hard across the face. Surprisingly I was able to keep my balance; unsurprisingly I could practically feel the red mark forming on my cheek.

"Was it a true story?" Jack said as he knelt down beside Owen. Never in my life would I be brave enough to backtalk Jack, even with the security of my safe word.

"Yes, Captain," I said softly. Both men stood up then and I turned my eyes to their shoes. I was beyond nervous, this was the first time they had both been equally mad at me. Usually it was one or the other, and the one who wasn't mad would supply some type of protection. No one would protect me now.

"Stand up," Jack demanded. I stood without hesitation. Jack walked behind me and pulled me close against his body. I could feel his excitement at the situation, which caused my excitement to grow. Owen began to pace back and forth in front of me. Both men remained quiet. As if they were both pondering their next move. I knew that wasn't true. I knew that at some point between dinner and when Jack called me to the hub, the men would have discussed their plan of attack. No this bout of silence was meant to make me nervous and it was working.

Suddenly Owen stopped directly in front of me and Jack grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back. It was like a carefully choreographed move. Owen quickly loosened my tie, pulled it over my neck, and handed it to Jack. Who just held it causally in his hands while still holding my wrists together. Owen began to work on my shirt buttons watching me intently as he did so. I tried not to squirm. "Take off your shoes," Jack said suddenly causing me to jump because I had been so focused on Owen. Owen chuckled.

Quickly I toed off my shoes and Owen pushed them to the side. Owen then undid my trousers and pushed them and my boxers down until they pooled at my feet. I felt the cold air of the hub surround me and tried not to shiver. Jack shifted his hold on my wrists so that they were only in one of his hands. He gently ran his free hand over my now bare ass, then without warning he slapped it hard. I yelled out. Then I felt Jack's breath on my ear, "I am going to make sure that ass is bright red by the end of the night," he whispered.

"Oi, I am going to help," Owen said as he finished unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. Jack momentarily released my wrists as Owen pushed my shirt and jacket off my shoulders with one go. Then Jack secured my wrists behind my back with my tie. The fact that they had already bound my wrists meant that we wouldn't be heading to Jack's bunker. I wondered what their plans were, but I knew better than to ask.

Jack walked away to his office as Owen started to gently touch my chest. His hand stopped when it reached a nipple and he began to gently brush his thumb over it till it pebbled. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. Owen smiled then leaned forward and sucked the hard nipple into his mouth. I moaned louder for him this time. Then suddenly he like Jack, smacked my ass, causing me to yell out once again.

"Having fun without me," Jack said as he returned holding his great coat.

Owen slapped my ass again. This time I made a sort of groan noise instead of yelling out. "That's all you missed," Owen said cheerfully then gave me a quick kiss and backed away.

Jack put his coat over my shoulders then picked me up in a fireman's hold. I was use to him picking me up this way. So it wasn't until I realized that we were headed towards the SUV that I started to struggle. It didn't do any good Jack just increased his grip. I knew now that their plan involved taking me to Jack's house in the country. The first time they took me there I had been new to this whole submissive role, the place had been intimidating. Well actually only one room in the home was intimidating. The room I like to call bondage central, but it didn't only contain things that could be used to tie me up. It contained many varieties of whips, paddles, and riding crops.

As soon as Jack put me in the backseat of the SUV I attempted to escape out the other side. Owen was already at that door though and he pushed me back into the middle seat then nudged the jacket off my shoulders. I sat still trying to catch my breath as Owen leaned back in his position on the floor board as if to admire me. I felt myself blush.

"Shy," Owen teased as Jack slid in next to me and shut the car door. Owen reached out and closed the other door. I found myself locked in a car with two hot guys. Life could be worse. Life got better as they both undid their trousers. Owen pushed his to his knees and Jack opened his just enough to properly free the prize within. I concentrated on not drooling.

Jack leaned me forward and undid my hands then, with Owens help, they positioned me so that my head was in Jack's lap, my chest and torso lay flat on the seat along with one of my legs while the other was on the floorboard. I was totally exposed to Owen in this position. I lifted my chest and head up and began to suck Jack, knowing what he wanted before I was asked. I moaned softly around Jack as I felt Owen enter me. I loved this.Though to an outsider it might look as if Owen and Jack were in control the truth was that I was. I could end all of this with the power of one word, but why would I want to.

They both climaxed at the same time as if they planned it. Jack retied my hands behind my back placed his coat back around me then buckled me into the middle seat. I was desperate for release. "Please let me cum," I begged Jack as he backed away from me.

He just shook his head and brushed his thumb over my bottom lip. "Only good boys get to cum, start being good and we will let you," Jack purred then leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I parted them slightly and he deepened the kiss, no doubt tasting himself on me. I could spend my whole life kissing Jack and never grow tired of it. I whimpered as he pulled away.

"Don't move," Jack instructed. Both men got into the front of the SUV then. Jack in the driver's seat and Owen in the passengers. I remained still and quiet the whole way to Jack's house. When we parked in the garage I was rewarded for my good behavior with a blow job from Owen. My release was extremely gratifying.

**TW-TW-TW**

**  
**

Jack led me into the living room of the house then took his coat and untied my hands. He backed away from me and pulled Owen to him from behind. I watched as he whispered something into Owen's ear.

"Okay, we are going to give you a 20 second head start," Owen said.

Remember how I said that Gwen Cooper had an obsession with children's games? Well Owen and Jack do to only in a more adult friendly way. We played naked hide and seek, naked tag, naked cowboys and Indians, and the one we were going to play now was naked chase.

I ran to the kitchen first because I knew there were many ways out of it. So if I got in there and picked a way out quickly there was a chance they wouldn't find me right away. My choices were the dining room, the garage, or up the back stair case that led to the second floor.

You know in all the horror films how the damsel always heads up a flight of stairs when being chased. I always find myself yelling at the screen, "Don't go up the stairs, he will catch you up there!" I found myself not following my own advice as I ran up the stairs trying to evade my two favorite men. Of course to be fair, they aren't murders and I wanted to be caught.

Once up the stairs I bolted into the bedroom we always use when we sleep here and crawled under the bed. You know because they would never look under the bed. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

Just as I was about to change my hiding place the bedroom door opened. I saw Owen's feet walk in. I unintentionally held my breath. He stood still for a minute and I thought maybe he was going to believe I wasn't in here. Then he walked closer to the bed and looked under it at me.

"This is chase not hide and seek," he teased, "though under the bed that was a brilliant choice, very inventive."

I rolled out from under the bed and ran toward the in suite bath room. He caught me though and pressed me up against the wall his body firmly against mine. I leaned my head down just an inch and captured his lips he deepened the kissing immediately and brought his hands to my hair gently pulling it as he grinded against me. I moaned into his mouth. A cough coming from the direction of the bedroom door made him pull away from me.

"Did you want to catch him, Jack" Owen teased. Jack nodded. Owen looked at me. "Run," he said simply.

There were only two choices, run into the bathroom or crawl over the bed. I choose the bed simply because it would be more comfortable. I didn't even make it to the other side before Jack grabbed me, straddled me, and forced my hands above my head. He then leaned down and kissed me slowly. Not attempting to deepen it for a few seconds then he tentatively slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him access by opening my mouth a bit.

Jack expertly massaged the inside of my mouth with his tongue and I moaned and bucked up into him. It should be against the law for a man to kiss that well. We continued to kiss until I noticed Owen standing beside the bed he was holding a leather paddle. I pulled my mouth away from Jack and started to struggle against him. It did no good.

"Shh," Jack whispered against my ear, "You knew it was coming. You can take it, Just 10 from Owen and 10 from me."

Jack pulled me off the bed then and pulled me against his chest forcing my hands straight down in front of me. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath to prepare myself. I yelled out with Owen's first blow and by his tenth there were tears on my cheeks.

Jack released his grip on me and turned me around. He gently ran his hand over my now throbbing ass. "Not quite red enough yet," he mused.

I closed my eyes and reminded myself that the hard part was almost over as Owen led me to the bed and bent me over it, but not before he kissed away a stray tear.

"Are you going to stay still or do we need to restrain you," Jack asked behind me.

"I'll stay still," I promised as I gripped the duvet and shut my eyes tight.

Owen's blows were like butterfly kisses compared to Jack's. I screamed with each one and was sobbing by the end. I heard Jack drop the paddle after the tenth blow and then I felt both of their hands gently move over my ass.

They lay down on either side of me, but I kept my eyes closed as I tried to recover my breathing. They both ran their hands slowly over my back. After a minute I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Owen. He gently placed his hand on my cheek.

"You did such a good job," Owen whispered. I smiled at him.

"We have one more thing planned then you can go to sleep, Okay," Jack said on my other side. I turned to look at him then nodded. They got off the bed.

"Up," Owen said gently pinching my side.

I got up. Jack was uncoiling a red rope. It was thin and soft so I wasn't intimidated. Jack cut off a long piece of it using the scissors on the desk in the room then walked over and stood behind me.

"Hands straight above your head," Jack commanded. I did as I was told.

Jack hooked the middle part of the piece of rope on to my thumbs and began to criss cross it down my arms tying a knot at each cross. He continued this all the way down my arms until they were tightly bound together, but not too tight that it hurt. I remembered how scared I was the first time I allowed him to bind me like this. I had no fear now because I knew what would follow would be nothing short of mind-blowing pleasure.

Owen stood directly in front of me while Jack got another piece of rope. Jack returned and looped the new piece of rope threw the bottom of the last piece. Then with the help of Owen he criss cross the rope down my chest and stomach it the same way he did my arms. When they were done they gently laid me on the bed. Jack walked back over to the rope and cut a small piece. He used it to secure my bound arms to the head board. He then got two more pieces and secured my ankles to the bottom of the bed.

Owen took a picture with his phone. I glared at him, he just smiled.

Finally they began to undress each other. I moaned slightly because I wanted to help, but I was force to just enjoy the free show. When they were undressed they both straddled me. Owen first and then Jack behind him. I began to pant as I watched Jack prepare Owen and then swiftly enter him. The sounds Owen began to make were making me beyond hard.

Owen stared straight into my eyes. "You wish it was you don't you love," he teased me.

"God yes," I moaned out.

"Beg then," Jack said.

"Please fuck me Captain, please," I cried out.

Jack pulled out of Owen who promptly lowered himself on to me, but didn't move. I moaned and bucked up into him, which earned me a warning look. So I stopped moving. I felt Jack undo the rope that was on my ankles. Jack then lifted my hips prepped me a little and entered me in one thrust. All the while Owen kept me inside him leaning down so his face was next to mine. It never ceased to amaze me the types of positions Jack could get us to achieve. I moaned at the sensation overload knowing there was no way I was going to last that long.

Both men started to move at the same steady pace and I started to thank all sorts of deities. It wasn't long and I was screaming out my release. Owen sat up then and released all over my rope clad chest, then moved off of me. He grabbed his phone and took another picture as Jack slammed into me a few more times and then had his own release.

Jack bent forward and dipped his finger into the mess Owen had made on my chest. He placed it into my mouth. I sucked it down. He dipped his finger in again and offered it to Owen. He took it gladly then Jack took some as well.

Owen went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. He gently cleaned off my chest. Jack cut the rope off me and ran his fingers over the small red circles the knots had made. Jack then lifted me off the bed and Owen pulled the duvet and flat sheet back. Jack put me in the bed and then crawled in beside me. Owen did the same. I felt totally content as I drifted off to sleep with both of their arms gently around me.


End file.
